Frustration
by planer sage
Summary: Asuna is in the almost perfect relationship with a great guy. but what happenes when her perfect boyfreind is too obliviouss to see and attend to her mounting needs?


Sword Art Online

Frustration

Asuna Yuuki closed her door and fell onto her bed face first, groaning into her pillow. She had just finished a date with her boyfriend Kirito, properly known as Kazuto Kirigaya. The date had been great, Kirito being the gentle, attentive gentlemanly person he always was. So what was the problem? He was also absolutely oblivious to Asuna's mounting lust and sexual frustration. All through their date, during dinner and at the movies she had nuzzled up to him, played with his feet under the table, flirted constantly and he had only smiled at her sweetly and lovingly and held her close, which only had the effect of getting her hotter and more excited. Feeling her panties underneath her skirt she felt how damp they were.

"_I'm surprised everyone in the theater couldn't smell my arousal" _She thought blushing first in embarrassment, then anger.

"_Stupid Kirito if only…."_ She thought

"_If only he would do me already"_ She thought blushing in a mixture of anger and embarrassment again as her hand crept under her skirt and pushed aside her underwear. Her finger slipped into her wet core as her favorite fantasy entered her mind. She had been stripped of her cloths, and Kirito had her wrists held together firmly but gently as he kissed down her neck, stopping at her breasts, taking one into his mouth. Asuna moaned as her hand reached under her shirt and began to fondle her breast, imagining her beloved's hot mouth licking and sucking on her nipple, doing things they had never done even in their honeymoon in SAO.

"mmm….Kirito" She moaned into her pillow when a knock on her door almost made her jump out of her skin.

"Asuna? Are you in there?" The boy in question asked through her door

"Kirito?" She asked.

"You left the movie so suddenly you forgot your scarf" He said, and Asuna felt more embarrassment. She had grown so frustrated by her growing lust and wetness she had all but ran out on him, and here he was coming all the way to her home to give it back.

"_Sometimes I wonder if I really deserve him." _She wondered as she fixed herself up as best she could and went to her door and opening it.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he held up his scarf to her. She looked at the concern and loved in his eyes, his soft delicate features that often made her jealous, the courageous heart that had saved her and thousands of others, and her core pulsed painfully. All reason going out the window she grabbed him and dragged him into her room, slamming the door behind him. Turning she drove him onto the bed and taking the scarf tied his hands to her headboard.

"Asuna, what's going on?" Kirito asked nervously but was silenced by Asuna locking her lips to his pushing her tongue roughly into his mouth. The taste of him and the sense of power as her tongue struggled with his made her wetter as she kissed his neck, sucking on his soft skin causing him to moan.

"Asuna" He gasped as she pushed her hands into his shirt and felt his thing but toned body. She unbuttoned his shirt, nipping and sucking down his chest before reaching his jeans.

"Asuna wait" Kirito pleaded, but the girls reason had been completely overridden by her lust for her beloved, her soul mate, the person she wanted to spend every minute of the rest of her life with. She pulled down his jeans and underwear in one motion, revealing his member. She stared at it, surprised at how big it actually was, and realized that even though they were technically "married" she had never seen it. She gripped it in one hand and it stiffened instantly as she slowly stroked it watching in fascination as it grew bigger.

"_He's got to be at least seven inches"_ She thought as she took her hand off it to pull off her sweater and remove her bra. She would never admit it, but she had been dreaming of different sexual fantasies to try with her beloved if they ever got the chance, and now that chance was here. Taking his large member between her breasts she stroked it gently, her beloved's gasps and the strange but pleasant feeling of his thick member sliding between her sensitive lobes sending jolts of electricity down to her core. Her mind a haze she took the rest of him in her mouth. He felt like iron wrapped in silk, soft skin with throbbing veins and a sweet salty taste that she found delicious. She slowly worked her tongue around it, savoring every inch of him that wasn't wrapped in her breasts.

"Asuna, I can't take it" Kirito gasped as she felt him swell up, then explode in her mouth. His semen poured into her, a strange salty bitter taste that was still uniquely his. She gulped it all down; the feeling and taste making her core throb almost unendurably. She took in a deep breath, slightly winded from her actions. She gazed at Kirito to see his head turned into his arms, shaking, tears streaming down one side of his face. She felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her.

"Kirito?" She asked reaching for him, only to have him flinch away from her. She gently untied his hands, and as soon as he was free, he sat up not looking at her.

"Kirito?" She asked, touching him only to have him jerk away.

"I should go" He said pulling up his pants. He quietly left her room, leaving her kneeling on her bed. Silently she fell to her side, and pressed her pillow to her face.

**I don't usually write lemons, but the Azuna/Kirito relationship is something I'm interested in at the moment. They're as close as two people can be, but Kirito seems the type who only really needs Asuna's closeness and warmth, while Asuna still has that Tsundre streak. If they seem OOC, I apologize. **


End file.
